


I'm not Gay (Liar)

by fandomtrashheap



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Dont expect me to be able to write a serious K.A.R.D fic, Ever - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Somin is in denial, yeah she's that song, you know that song that goes I'm not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: Somin isn't gay. She's so not gay. Definitely. Right?





	I'm not Gay (Liar)

Somin is one hundred percent sure she isn't gay. There isn't anything wrong with being gay, it's just that Somin isn't gay. She thinks of boy the way Matthew thinks of boys and girls the way straight females think of females. 

And she deffinetly doesn't like Jiwoo, so don't bring that up to her. Because she doesn't. No matter what people (her other members) think. Jiwoo is pretty, but Somin isn't gay for her.

"Somin, as your friend and bandmate I have to tell you this. You're gay." Matthew told her when they were eating lunch. The girl stabbed her chopsticks into her food. "I'm not!" Jiwoo was visiting her parents today, which made it 'pick on Somin day' for Matthew and Taehyung. "Do you prefer the word 'Lesbian?'" 

"I'm not that either! I like men only men! It's not like there's something wrong with being gay, I'm just not gay."

"You know, god doesn't like it when you lie." Taehyung said before dodging a chopstick being throw in his direction. "It's not a lie, you two need to accept the truth." Matthew looked at her, "Somin. We have many many straight friends. We also have gay friends. You fall into the gay friends category." Somin groaned, the boys would never listen. "We're being honest," Taehyung jumped in, "You've been gay for Hyuna, gay for Jiwoo-"

"I've never been gay for Hyuna Unnie!" 

"But you've been gay for Jiwoo." 

"N-no! We're just friends. We'll only be friends." When she was met with disbelieving faces, Somin sighed and banged her head lightly on the table. "Somin it's okay, it's not like being gay is hard." 

"Argh!"

* * *

 

"Unnie do I look gay?" Somin asked Hyuna, the girl she had never been gay for. First off Hyuna was nice and all but she wasn't any Jiwoo. That's what Somin would say  _if_ she was gay. But she isn't. That being said Jiwoo was much more attractive than Hyuna to Somin from a friendship point of view. 

Hyuna laughed as she scrolled through her phone. They were at the older girls room, doing nothing for the first time in a long time since Somin's debut. "Is this your way of coming out to me?  Because I already knew that Min-min." 

"Unnie!" Hyuna looked at her, "It's okay, I've known since I watched your debut showcase. Also you were not very good at hiding your short-lived crush on me. Or your long-term crush on Jiwoo." 

"I didn't have a crush on you! And I don't have one on Jiwoo!" 

 "Are you in denial? You sound like you're in denial. " 

"I don't like girls!" Hyuna set down her phone. "Really?" Somin smiled, finally someone understood. "When was the last time you thought a guy was date material?" Somin thought about it. The last time she thought a boy looked cute was when she was in middle school, he had bought her food. "Um not for a long time I guess." 

"And when was the last time you thought a girl was date material?" Somin did not want to answer that. Somin wasn't going to answer. Somin wasn't going to answer. Somin was strong. Somin doesn't have to answer tha- 

"Yesterday." Hyuna's eyes widened, "Yesterday?"

"Jiwoo was with me yesterday." Hyuna smiled. "I knew it!" 

"No not like that! I just mean she's really pretty and has a nice smile. And has a great sense of humor, she always has our backs and someone to talk to. Also she gives really good hugs and-" Somin cut herself off. She was silent as she thought. She did think Jiwoo was very attractive, and she has thought this way for a while. Not just about Jiwoo, but all girls. "Unnie?"

"Hm?"

"I might be gayer than originally planned ." 

* * *

 

Two weeks later her and Jiwoo were in their dorms alone. Matthew and Taehyung had gone out, (probably to rent a hotel room and fuck but you didn't hear that from Somin), and now it was just the girls. After what Hyuna and the boys were calling "Gay Counseling" Somin was lightly prepared to tell Jiwoo how she felt. The younger girl was reading a book at the table with Somin sitting next to her pretending to be interested in her phone. She inhaled.  _'You can do this. You can do this.'_

"Jiwoo I'm gay."

"Hm? Oh I know." 

"Also I like you." 

"I know."

"Also- wait what ?" Jiwoo laughed softly and set her book down. "I've known since we first met, but you didn't want to talk about it so neither did I. Then I found out you were repressing your gayness, how did you do that for a whole entire year? And that's how I found out you were gay. Also you aren't that subtle at looking at butts." 

"But how did you know I liked you?"

"You talk in your sleep." Somin's eyes widened, "I  _WHAT?_ " Jiwoo looked at her with a straight face for two seconds, before breaking into laughter. "In reality you aren't very subtle in anything Unnie. Not with your crush on me either. That's okay though, made me realize there would be no competition for you." 

"Competition? You're gay too?" 

"Oh wow. You didn't know?" Jiwoo shook her head slowly, "Somin. I'm very gay." 

"How long have you known you were..."

"Gay? For a long time, I think I hit on the nurse when I was born." Somin laughed before looking down. "So about me liking you..." 

"Is there any competition for you?" Somin shook her head, "Then in that case I believe we'd make a very cute couple. Maybe we can go to a mall next week and hit up a couple stores and have ice cream." Jiwoo stoped when she saw Somin's face. "Or we can stay in and watch a movie and furiously make out." 

"Make out? You haven't even kissed me yet." And then Jiwoo promptly put their lips together. She was soft and gentle with Somin, as if treading on thin ice. It was quick and simple, pulling away all too soon.  "Now can we furiously make out?" Somin just laughed.

Yeah, she was really gay.


End file.
